


feelings

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: It may have looked silly, but there was a jar on the table in stark tower where Peter's ashes, mixed with sand, might have been lying. Tony constantly watched on it, knowing, that thus his not return, but to return, need to act, but he not wanted to agitate. He just sat and waited. Waiting for Peter Parker to come back. But that's not going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437902) by Мертвое чувство. 



It may have looked silly, but there was a jar on the table in stark tower where Peter's ashes, mixed with sand, might have been lying. Tony constantly watched on it, knowing, that thus his not return, but to return, need to act, but he not wanted to agitate. He just sat and waited. Waiting for Peter Parker to come back. But that's not going to happen.

When stark returned to Earth, the first thing he did was destroy all his costumes because he thought Peter had died because of him. Stark will not accept a loss like Spider-Man and Peter Parker. But technically they were the same person, but Tony thought they were different because they had different souls. Spider-man was desperate and unpredictable, which was very different from the quiet and idealistic Peter. Parker seemed to have two personalities. All right.

«Mr. stark, you will have a tour on Floor 42,» — said Friday, and the Iron Man, who is no longer Iron, nodded at this denunciation, not forgetting to take a jar of Peter's ashes under his arm.

Heading for the Elevator, Anthony involuntarily recalled one scene he would never forget. He has this nightmare every night.

painpainpain

«Mr. stark, I'm not feeling well.»

Peter felt that his torn to pieces inside when he went to stark. His knees failed, and he fell on The iron man's shoulder. There was only one thought in his head.

«I don't want to… don't want to… die…»

it hurts.

Parker fell on rocky ground, where he drank his own blood.

«Mr. stark… Tell new York that I am Spider-Man, please… I am not for the sake of glory… I want the world to know those who tried to save our tiny Earth and… sorry.»

Had to say it before he plunged into a black abyss.

Hand went through the Ghost, who managed to turn into ashes.

«…but even in this difficult time our company works tirelessly!» — Potts said, but noticing that her listeners were not listening to her at all, but looking at her with their mouths open, she turned. — «And this is for you, my dear friends! Anthony Howard stark, known as Iron Man.»

Before stark were all the schools in new York, or what was left of them. The spacious hallway was standing on the strength of a hundred people, including best friend Peter.

«Well… Hey, guys. I'm very glad you're among the survivors.» — his sharp eye stopped at Ned, who gazed sadly at the floor, pursing his lips nervously. — «But I want to talk about one person who was dear to me. If he had survived, he would have stood next to you and chatted cheerfully with his friend, not listening to my speech, because he knows it by heart.» — the students looked at each other as if they were curious, how would they know? «I want to talk about a special person like Peter Parker.»

One of the guys snorted, and looked hatefully looked at playboy.

«I know you don't know that name, but I know it very well.»

«What does Parker have to do with this?» — suddenly he heard the voice of the guy who snorted.

«And he had something to do with it… maybe you didn't know, but he was Spider-Man.» — these words were given to him through the pain, and the boy surprised looking at stark like first saw.

«What the fuck! He was the Spider?!»

Stark looked at him and exhaled wearily.

«It's the truth.» — he said quietly. — «Friday?»

«Yes, Mr. stark?»

«Show me the file from the third of may 2018*, my eyes on the planet Titan, at the moment when the spider…»

«I understand, Mr. stark. Turn on the video.»

Same eyes. Voice. The confusion on her face.

«Mr. stark, I'm not feeling well.»

Peter walked absently to his mentor and embraced him as if holding on to the thread of life. He was wearing an Iron Spider suit.

The guy looks at this video with obvious disgust and hidden curiosity.

«I don't want to… don't want to… die…»

it hurts.

Parker fell on rocky ground, where he drank his own blood.

«Mr. stark… Tell new York that I am Spider-Man, please… I am not for the sake of glory… I want the world to know those who tried to save our tiny Earth and… sorry.»

Hand went through the Ghost, who managed to turn into ashes.

And students many schools, hard exhaling, the entire the mountain hugged Mr. stark's, after all they felt his pain and despair.


	2. inside the soul stone

Hair ruffled by the cold wind, the sun was blinding. In my head pop up simultaneously hated and revered pieces of life, because his existence was meaningless, but when it locked up, you begin to appreciate every little thing and every dear person.

Mr. Stark...

Black. After the collision with the void in the back he is here. For a year I can not leave my thoughts, they can hit in the heart, I want to forget about them, but Peter can not.

If you're nobody without a suit, you don't deserve it.

How important... to be able to understand and forgive, even in pain. The ability to keep all the pain inside, people do not care about his feelings. But do not betray the one who knows how much it hurts.

I don't want to... don't want to die

Peter was always afraid of death. When his chest tightened and his legs became jelly, he fell on Mr. stark, and all he thought about was this. But now it's just a little thing.

And yet it does not heal wounds. It restorannye wounds, it just covers them with bandages of new experience... and sometimes, caught in something, this bandage flies and fresh air gets into the wound, giving her a new pain... and every year the number of poorly applied bandages grows and grows…

«Peter…»

Parker looked around, but no one saw. Even thinking about it, he sees his voice.

«Peter…»

And here is again hallucinated. Peter hesitantly opens his mouth, but is silent in anticipation something.

«Peter… can you hear me?..»

Parker sighs, but still answers:

«Mr. Stark?..»

The answer is heartbreaking silence. Spider did not lose hope and repeats:

«Mr. Stark?..»

He repeated the same thing several times within five minutes. The bright hope that appeared in his chest disappeared without a trace.

Mr. stark, are you all right? His heartbeat's almost tripled.

I'm fine.

A familiar electric voice. Another voice. Is it serious?..

Friday, remember when I said Peter said "Sorry"?

Sure I do.

Peter was faced with a wave of excitement and joy — is Mr. stark found Thanos and took the gauntlet to the tyrant strashevsky infinity? Hope appeared again in the breast of Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> * — Well, I know it came out on April twenty-fifth, but in Russia it came out on may third. So that here all is true.


End file.
